Midnight Cigarette
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! "The light of a burnt out cigarette fizzled to the ground. Outside Grimnwald Place, a cloud of hot white breath was expressed from the man at the door." If you can't get to part 4, type it in the address bar, change the 3 to a 4.
1. Part One

**Midnight Cigarette**

_By_

_Snivellus aka Heather Granger_

**A/N: This is going to be at least a two-part story. I came up with the idea lying in bed trying to go to sleep one night. I must say that I tried hard to make Snape not too mushy. It is difficult to make progression in a plot with such a closed of character, so I hope he isn't too mushy for everyone's taste. Also that Molly Weasley and Severus Snape are completely plutonic. That said, enjoy!**

The light of a burnt out cigarette fizzled to the ground. It was a cold damp night in the London suburb. Outside Grimnwald Place, a cloud of hot white breath was expressed from the man at the door.

"Estos Matiea" He spoke, slowly opening the door. As the man made his way through the foyer, he glanced at the grandfather clock, nearly 11 at night. It had been a long day, 'more like a long life,' he thought.

"Albus? Is that you?" A cheery motherly voice called from the kitchen.

"No, Ms. Weasley it is I." The man spoke. He looked around; the place was like a graveyard. 'Where was everyone?' He thought.

Molly Weasley emerged from the double doors in the kitchen, seeing the man before her, pale and gaunt.

"Severus, you seem to be early, Albus flooed earlier and said that he wouldn't be able to make it until midnight."

"Fine, I shall return at midnight." Severus said scowling, and walking to the door.

"Severus, you may wait here, there is no one chasing you away." Molly said, as Severus reached for the doorknob.

"No, thank you Molly." Severus said, as his eyelids drooped.

Molly had watched as Severus became more withdrawn in the last year. It started slowly at first, his snappy comebacks had dwindled. Slowly his onyx eyes glossed over, losing their luster. Then his voice, his trademark had become lifeless.

Every Order meeting he would come in, make his report and leave. Some days he would come in limping, shaking and bleeding, other days he would glide effortlessly in, only looking directly at Albus. Severus had no friends. No one in the Order every made small talk with the man, nor even attempted. Severus was a loner and Molly could not stand it any longer.

"Severus, before you leave, would you mind taking care of a boggart in one of the guest bedrooms for me?" Molly asked, hoping that he would stay.

"Have you never banished a boggart before?" Severus asked turning around to face the woman.

"The last time I tried, well it didn't turn out so well." Molly explained.

"I suppose I could take a look at it." Severus said without feeling.

"Wonderful, it is just upstairs here, come on follow me." Molly said as she walked towards the grand staircase.

"Can this not wait til later?" Severus asked.

"If you do not think you can do it, I can wait until Albus comes." Molly said, knowing that Severus never enjoyed looking weak.

"No, I can handle it."

Severus followed Molly into the bedroom automatically noticing the shaking wardrobe.

"It is there, is it not?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, I shall just leave you to it then?" Molly asked.

Severus thought for a moment, the last time he had banished a boggart, well it had been a long time to say the least.

"You may stay if you wish." Severus tried to say somewhat unattached.

"All right, I will just be here if you need me." Molly said, somewhat surprised that he had not demanded her to leave. Molly took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Severus stood there for a moment, trying to think of what the boggart's form would take, the last time he had faced a boggart he was 19 years old. He was rummaging for a dark artifact for the Dark Lord, when the creature took him by complete surprise.

If the boggart would take the same form, then he must think of a way to make his worst fear something amusing. How could one possible make dying alone funny? He let out an audible sigh, and opened the wardrobe.

Molly watched as Severus took a few minutes to prepare. As the wardrobe finally opened, Molly was surprised to see the boggart take the form of Severus himself. How could his worst fear, be himself?

Severus stood momentarily staring at a mirror image of himself, then he watched as the boggart collapsed in front of him, crying out in anguish. Severus raised his wand trying to prepare to cast the spell, he racked his brain for something amusing, anything to make him smirk, to confuse it at the least.

"Severus?" Molly asked, noticing that the man had gone rigid.

There was no answer, Severus closed his eyes. 'Think of something, anything!' He yelled at himself.

"Severus!" Molly raised her voice. Molly rushed over to the man and drew his attention.

"I can..I cannot do it." Severus's voice shook.

"Yes you can! Severus it is not real, remember Neville singeing off his eyebrows, or when Tonks had purple hair and could not get rid of it for a week!" Molly said forcefully.

Severus blinked, and quickly thought of himself singing, now that was absolutely preposterous. Slowly the screaming boggart began singing a load rendition of "That's Amore" on his knees. Severus smirked and cast "Ridiculous", and instantly the boggart had vanished.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut, then he quickly walked out of the room. Molly tried to process what had just happened, 'he is afraid of dying?' Molly thought that this was a quite common fear, but she supposed for Severus that seeming weak was not something he enjoyed.

Severus paced in the sitting room. Why had he had such a difficult time. He had told himself and come to accept his death a long time ago, why did it still effect him?

"Severus, are you down here?" Molly asked as she came down the stairs.

"Leave me be woman!" Severus growled.

"I just wanted to thank you for getting rid of that boggart." Molly said simply.

"Humph." Severus grunted.

"Would you like anything to eat before the meeting?" Molly asked, knowing better than to bring up what just occurred.

"Are you not going to ask me why I couldn't banish that boggart?" Severus sneered.

"No, besides, you did banish the boggart."

"Only after you aided me." Severus said quietly.

"Severus, we all have fears, I would think you to be quite odd if you did not."

"My fear, it should not be so selfish." Severus admitted.

"Your fear is not selfish Severus Snape! Everyone wishes to live it is only natural." Molly explained.

"It is not the dying that is what bothers me." Severus stopped, he realized that he was talking to Molly Weasley, and she was talking back. None of the Order members had ever talked to him, especially about such personal topics.

"What is it then?" Molly asked, noticing a flicker of emotion in his voice.

"It is not important, I shall go wait for the Headmaster." Severus said walking out of the room.

Molly sat on the arm of the sofa that occupied the room. So, Severus was human, why was everyone so afraid of him? He was just as lost as the rest of them, and probably just as scared.

Molly went back to the kitchen, where she finished up cleaning the dishes from dinner. She knew not to push Severus, if he wanted to talk then he could come and find her. She heard the door open, so she assumed that Severus had decided to leave, and come back when Albus had arrived.

It was Molly's night to stay watch at the Order Headquarters, this meant staying up all night, and thankfully, she had gotten a nap in earlier that day. Molly tried to tidy up a bit to keep her mind off more worrying thoughts.

Ever since Sirius's death, Grimwald Place seemed even more dark and dingy. Everywhere you looked, there was some type of dark artifact or curse. No one was happy with how the war was going. The ministry had been playing oblivious to Voldermort's return, and when they did finally start to take action it only began to make things worse, and none of this had been as hard on anyone as it was on Harry Potter.

'Poor Harry, he has been through so much, and yet he keeps going,' Molly thought to herself. 'But, then again, poor Severus, he too has been through so much and yet he keeps going, with no thanks or compensation. Why did he come back to our side?'

Molly jumped when she heard the door open again a few minutes later. Severus entered the kitchen, and looked at her.

"Are you the only one here tonight?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, I do not think it safe is all, what if you were to fall asleep?" Severus asked unwavering.

"I was not originally suppose to be on watch alone, but it seems Tonks has caught a bought of the wizarding flu, and I suggested that she stay home." Molly explained as she placed a clean dish in the cabinet above her head.

"That girl causes devastation wherever she goes, she by herself is a hazard." Severus said.

"She is a bit clumsy, but she is a trained auror. Besides, she is very handy as a metamorphigaus."

"It is a miracle she made it out of auror training alive if you ask me." Severus said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Where did you go anyway?" Molly asked changing the subject.

"Out."

"Out, where?"

"Out to have a fag, if you must know." Severus said moodily.

"I didn't know you smoked." Molly said surprised.

"I don't."

"Then why did you go have a cigarette?"

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER WOMAN?" Severus said irritated. Molly stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"No."

"Good, what is the time?" Severus asked.

"11:22." Molly replied.

"So, Severus do you have any plans for Christmas?" Molly asked, trying to make small talk.

"Are you joking?" Severus asked.

"Why is asking you what you are doing for Christmas a joke?" Molly asked.

"No one makes small talk with me." Severus said.

"Well, I am, so would you care to respond?"

"No."

"No? Severus you just say that no one ever makes small talk, and yet you refuse to respond, this will get you nowhere."

"I never said that I wanted to make small talk, I simply stated that no one ever has." Severus said smirking.

"Severus Snape, you are impossible." Molly said laughing.

"I do not care for Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter, I see no point." Severus answered a few minutes later.

"No point? If you have no one to spend the holiday with, then you should come here or to the Burrow, I would not mind having another at my table, you know that." Molly said lighthearted.

"I am sure young Mr. Weasley would be thrilled to have his Potions Professor at his home for the holiday. No, I think not." Severus said.

"To hell, with what other people think Severus! It has never stopped you before. Do not give me that." Molly yelled angrily, trying to provoke some sort of reaction out of the man.

"You are wrong Molly, I do care what other people think, I simply do not let it show." Severus turned his head away from hers.

"I did not mean to yell, but Severus you are one of the most powerful wizards next to Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. You risk your life for a cause in which you may have no benefit. Severus, I see who you are, you must see it too?" Molly said in desperation.

Severus was somewhat shocked, he had never heard Molly Weasley yell, unless it was to one of her sons. He was also surprised that she had taken the time to notice him, when so very few did.

"The boggart, it took the form of myself, dying. You commented that it was natural to fear death, but I do not fear death itself, I fear... " He stopped for a moment.

"What do you fear, you can trust me Severus, please." Molly tried to comfort.

"I fear being alone, of dying alone." Severus said putting his head in his hands.

"You are not alone, Severus, not anymore." Molly said as she wrapped her arms around the gaunt man. He stiffened at her touch, and was unsure how to react. No one, other than his own mother had ever hugged him. He stood there, stiff as a board, until she let go.

"Forgive me, I shall go wait for the Headmaster." Severus said quickly.

"Why are you apologizing, you did nothing wrong. He is not here yet anyway. Severus, I know you do not like vocalizing your feelings, but I can see them as plain as the rain. It is in your hollow eyes, your lifeless voice, and your wit."

Severus just looked back at her fighting back emotion that he managed so well to hide.

"Are you hungry?" Molly asked again.

"No." Severus answered again.

"Is it in your nature to be so difficult, or have you developed the skill over many years?" Molly teased.

"Oh so many years." Severus said sarcastically.

Molly let out a laugh, it was nice to see him relax a little.

"Now I am amusing to you?" Severus questioned.

"It is nice to see that you still have a sense of humor, it is important in times like these."

"I would not call what I have sense of humor, more of a sadistic way to look at an amusing situation." At this, Molly rolled her eyes and let out a rather dramatic sigh.

"At least let me get you something to drink." Molly said as she quickly reached for a glass and magic-ed it to the sink to fill it with water.

"You are almost as difficult as Albus." Severus said pulling out a chair, and placing himself the edge.

Molly handed him the glass, and took a seat across from him. As Severus reached for the glass Molly noticed a deep cut on his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Molly asked.

Severus quickly dismissed it, hiding his hand back within his dark cloak.

"It is just a scratch." Severus said as Molly reached out for hand.

"Let me see it Severus. You know, I was going to be a healer before I married Arthur." Molly offered moving closer to his hand.

"No, no I think I can take care of myself." Severus said growing anxious.

"Severus Snape, your being childish, let me see your hand."

"Do not touch me!" Severus sneered.

"Give me your damm hand!" Molly said aggravated, taking hold of the injured hand. Severus had never heard Molly use a bad word, and was quite taken aback that after all his attempts to keep Molly away it only drove her closer to him.

"This is really unnecessary." Severus said as she took out her wand and muttered a spell.

"Hush up this instant, I swear your worse than Arthur!" Molly said exasperated.

"Why are you doing this?" Severus asked a few minutes later after Molly had finished wrapping up his hand.

"Doing what, Severus?"

"Being pleasant to me." Severus stated.

"Why not? Severus you are just like everyone else. We all need other people in our lives, and I fear you have gone to long without them."

"You remind me of my mother." Severus said. 'Where did that come from' Severus thought to himself.

"Do I, so now your insulting my age, is there nothing that you show restrain on?" Molly teased.

"Not your age, your words and your attempt at witty banter."

"Attempt? Why Severus Snape!"

Severus held up his hand meaning no offense.

Molly was slightly older than him, and was detached from what had happened growing up with Potter and his little friends. She never knew the horrors of his childhood, the teasing and the taunting. Molly had never been quick to judge him, and he had never recalled her saying something against his character like so many others had. Severus trusted her, and that was saying something.

"Thank you Molly, for the water." Severus said banishing the glass to the sink.

"Severus, is there anything you want to talk about? It doesn't have to be about the Order if you wish." Molly asked.

"No."

"Are you sure, please Severus, I want to see you smile again, I need to know that you haven't given up on life just yet." Molly confessed.

"I think next time that I would like to have a cake." Severus said simply now standing in the kitchen.

"Pardon me?" Molly asked.

"If I were to want anything to eat next time, I think I would want cake." Severus restated.

"Any particular kind of cake?" Molly asked at such an unusual request from the shadowed man.

"Chocolate, with chocolate frosting."

"Any reason that you want cake?"

"The last time I was truly happy was when I was seven years old and my mother baked me a cake for my birthday. It was chocolate, with chocolate frosting." Severus explained rather quietly.

"When is your birthday Severus?" Molly asked, wondering if even the Headmaster knew.

"Not for sometime, January actually." Severus confessed.

"Well, the next time we are both here, you shall have a cake." Molly said cheerfully.

The corners of Severus's mouth upturned a bit, if you looked quickly one might say that it resembled a faint smile.

"Thank you... for caring." Severus said and walked into the sitting room, where the clock was just starting to chime the 12th hour.

**TBC... Please review!**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

**A/N: I wanted to thank my reviewers. Here is the next part, it is looking to be a four part story now because I expanded on this part, more than I had originally planned, but I like it and it is sort of an interlude to the conclusion.**

While a several weeks past, Molly did not forget the unusually pleasant conversation she had with Severus Snape. She was determined to make a cake for him, not only a cake but also, an appreciation dinner for him. She wanted all the Order members to attend.

She looked at a calendar and determined that the coming Friday before their monthly Order meeting that she would make the cake and invite everyone to attend. It was all in order, the invitations sent out, and the ingredients bought, the hardest part was getting Severus to attend. She decided the easiest route would be through the headmaster.

_(Break)_

"Severus? I wonder if I may have a word." Albus asked one evening after dinner in the Great Hall.

"Yes, of course Headmaster." Severus said following the old man to his office.

"Have a seat Severus, lemon drop?" The headmaster asked.

"No, thank you headmaster." Severus said putting up his hand to stop the lemon drops from coming towards him.

"How have you been doing? Any meetings as of late?" Albus asked.

"No, not for a few weeks now, I believe that the Dark Lord is trying to research new methods to shield himself from Potter's love." Severus sneered slightly.

"I see, and your classes?"

"Abominable as usually."

"Your third years still causing troubles?"

"But of course, Collins is issuing migraines to me every period."

"I am sorry to hear that, but I trust you have taken the appropriate course of action, as you always do." Albus said treading lightly.

"Yes, of course. Is there anything in particular you wished to see me about, or may I go grade my second year's potion exam?" Severus questioned.

"There is one favor that I may ask you." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"And what would that be?"

"Friday, before the Order meeting, I would like you to go a little early." Albus said, not wanting to reveal much.

"Why?" Severus drawled.

"I would like you to check all the wards, make sure that they are still holding up, and do not need replacing." Albus answered.

"Why would you have me do such a meaningless task? I am sure Tonks or Kingsley would be more than capable, that is as long as Nymphadora kept on her feet."

"Yes, but you are quite good at wards, you were the one who informed me of the ward that has protected Harry Potter, if I am not mistaken." Albus said hoping to win points, as Severus would never let him forget that it was he who suggested that he go live with blood relatives.

"Very well, will six o'clock be all right?" Severus asked rather bored.

"Actually we have decided to move the meeting to six, so how about around five?" Albus stated.

"Six, when did we move the meeting?" Severus asked a little perturbed.

"Only for this month Severus." Albus tried to calm him down a bit.

"Very well, five o'clock, do you need anything else?" Severus asked, standing in front of the headmaster's desk.

"No, thank you Severus." Albus said smiling.

"Good evening, Headmaster." Severus walked quietly out. The headmaster sat back in his chair and smiled to himself. He was glad that Molly had reached out to him, when so few did. He hoped that Severus would appreciate the gesture rather than turn his back to it.

**Friday Morning**

Severus entered his 6th year potions class, slamming the door behind him. To say he was in a bad mood would be an understatement, he had been summoned last night, and was unable to get any sleep the night before.

"Open your books to page 124. NOW!" He barked.

"Here you will find the list of ingredients needed to brew the Solstrum potion, this potion when bottled can act as a light in dark corners and uncertain pathways. Take care when retrieving the ingredients from the potion cabinet, especially the Firewings." Severus sneered.

"Begin!" Severus took out a stack of essay that needed grading and sat down at his desk. He looked up occasionally, glancing at Potter and Malfoy.

"Professor Snape?" He heard Hermione Granger ask, disrupting him from his grading.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Granger?" He voice dripping with distain.

"There are no more firewings, sir."

"What do you mean?" Severus growled.

"There are none left, sir." Hermione challenged.

"5 points from Gryffindor for your disrespect, obviously one of you dunderhead has taken too many. Who was it?" Severus yelled.

There was no answer. Severus grew angry.

"WHO WAS IT?!" His voice echoed off the dungeon walls.

Still no one answered, all of the sudden Severus's eyes turned to the cauldron in the back, it had started to turn an orange hue. Severus knew he had to act quickly, if the cauldron exploded, the whole room would set afire.

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" He shouted, as he ran towards the cauldron. It was too late, the potion had exploded. Severus only had a moment to cast a protego charm on himself.

Everything the potion touched started a fire. All the desks were starting to burn, as well as his own. Severus's eyebrows furrowed in anger and frustration. Severus ran out of the empty room as quickly as he could, choking on the smoke that was starting to form.

Severus slumped against the dungeon hallway, mentally checking that all his students had gotten out of the room.

"Headmaster, over there!" Severus heard Miss Granger's voice yell.

Hermione Granger and the headmaster were now running towards him. Severus did not have the strength to push himself off the wall.

"Severus! Have all the students gotten out?" Albus asked urgently.

"Yes, headmaster." Severus spoke.

"Have you put out the fire?" Albus then asked.

"No, I had just gotten out, I was checking to make sure the students had gotten out safely." Severus explained.

"Then allow me to extinguish the fire." Albus said as he said a spell that extinguished the billowing flames.

"Thank you headmaster." Severus said, still noting that Miss Granger had not left.

"No, thank you Severus, without your quick thinking, the students might have been in grave danger, as well as yourself." Albus said patting his friend on his back.

"Yes, well, perhaps if the students would pay more attention, accidents like this would not happen." Severus said.

"Well thank you again, shall I call your students back?" Albus asked.

"No, don't bother, I fear that they may face my wrath if I have to lay my eyes on them again today." He said looking directly at Miss Granger.

"Very well, do you need anything else?"

"No, Headmaster." With that Severus turned and walked into his cinder filled classroom. Hermione Granger followed and stood at the doorway unbeknownst to him.

To say the room was a mess was also an understatement, the desks were ruined, his third year's potion essays were ash, and his robe was singed. Severus walked carefully around the mess, and stood behind his desk. He forced open one of the top drawers and started to rummage for something.

He pulled out what seemed to Hermione to be a photograph, which was badly burned around the edges. She watched as her Potion's professor carefully traced the edges with his index finger. She wondered what the picture was of.

"Sir?" Hermione finally spoke up.

"Granger, what are you doing here!" Severus demanded as he tossed the photograph into the nearby rubbish bin.

"I thought you might need help cleaning up, sir." Hermione said.

"The House Elves can do it Miss Granger, oh but wait your against House Elf enslavement, aren't you?" Severus said pushing back his hair.

"Well, yes sir, but they seem to not mind it, especially here at Hogwarts." Hermione said a little surprised that he knew about her SPEW efforts.

"Funny how one gets use to something which they have done for so long, isn't it Miss Granger." Severus stopped for a moment, thinking of himself.

"Take for example your incessant need to answer a question, even if it is not directed towards you." Severus said.

Hermione did not answer, she could tell that he was not in a good mood, and did not want to test him any farther.

"Sir." Hermione said as she cast several scougify charms on the desks and floor.

"Unlike you Miss Granger, I have better things to do with my time, Good day." Severus said sweeping out of the room, leaving her in the Potions room alone.

_(Break)_

After her Potions Professor had left, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to take a look in the rubbish bin. As she reached down to grab the burnt image, she noticed a faint trail of blood from where the Potion Master was standing. She frowned and a twinge of guilt hit her for not thanking him for saving her and the other students.

'He must have hurt himself when he was trying to control the potion.' She thought.

Hermione looked down at the picture and saw a little boy, probably around the age of seven with black hair and black eyes. He was standing on a chair in front of a dinning table. There was a birthday cake with seven candles on it. A woman sat next to him smiling, watching him blow out the candles.

Hermione shut her eyes as a tear came to her cheek. 'So he was just a man afterall.' She thought.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

Severus sat down in his oversized armchair that was strategically placed next to the fire. He carefully rolled up his pant leg, to see a faint scratch down his calf. Taking care not to spill any of the potions that he had set on the end table, he took hold of one of the potions and poured the purple liquid onto a white cloth. Severus gently massaged the injury, and then wrapped the cloth around his leg and lay back in the chair.

'Damm Gryffindors!' He thought angrily.

"I told them to take care, they could have gotten themselves killed, they could have killed me." He spoke aloud to the empty room.

"That was probably their aim, to kill me." He mused.

Severus closed his eyes, wanting to rest them before lunch. When he woke, he found the clock on his mantle read 5:00. Severus stood quickly, realizing that his leg still stung in pain, he walked slowly to the washroom. Severus threw on a new pair of trousers and grabbed his spare cloak out of the linen closet.

Severus ran his hands through his hair, and stalked out of his chambers to Hogsmeade where he could apparate to Headquarters. 'The things I put up with.' Severus thought with a sigh.

_(Break)_

"Hello?" Severus called out as he opened the door, checking to see if he was alone.

"Severus? Is that you?" Molly called out.

"Mrs. Weasley." Severus stated.

"Molly dear, call me Molly." She fussed.

"I am just to check some of the wards." Severus said.

"Oh dear, Kingley Shacklebolt just did that this morning." Molly confessed.

"What?" Severus sneered.

"Yes, it seems that Kingley checked them this morning."

"Then why did Albus ask me if I would check them?" Severus said angrily.

"I do not know dear, but since your hear early, would you like something to eat." Molly smiled.

"I am not in the mood, Molly."

"Come now Severus." Molly tried to persuade.

"I have been up all night, mentally exhausted, set on fire, my possessions singed, no Molly I am not in the mood!" Severus yelled.

Molly frowned, this was not going to be easy, good thing she asked everyone else to come at six, rather than right at five. The trick was getting Severus to stay.

"Fire? What on earth happened?" Molly asked concerned.

"Potter and the rest of my sixth year students set my classroom on fire."

"Are you all right?" Molly asked.

"I am here aren't I?" Severus sat down on one of the couches.

Molly sat down next to him looking into his tired eyes.

"Molly I am just so tired." He confessed.

"I see that dear, please rest here for a while. Would you like anything?" Molly asked.

"No, thank you Molly."

The two sat there for a while in silence. Molly would occasionally get up and go into the kitchen to, of course check on the cake.

"Severus?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Yes."

"Would you mind helping me in the kitchen for a moment?" Molly asked.

"What do you need?" Severus asked as he turned to face the kitchen.

"Please, Severus, just come give me a hand." Molly said growing frustrated with his constant need to know what was going on. As she waited for Severus to get to the kitchen she quickly lit the few candles that she put on the cake.

It was a little past six o'clock and no one had showed up. She was afraid no one really did care. She pushed aside her feelings towards her colleagues and was determined to show Severus that he was not really alone.

"Molly?" Severus said, his voice going quiet as he saw her in front of a lit chocolate cake. He stood frozen unsure how to react.

"Happy Birthday Severus!" Molly said excitedly.

"You made this for me?" Severus said still rather shocked.

"Yes, come now blow out the candles." Molly said guiding him towards the cake.

"It isn't my birthday you know." Severus stated.

"Well, it is an early birthday, come on now, we don't want wax all over the cake." Molly coaxed.

Severus felt rather childish blowing out birthday candles, but then again it made his heart feel a little lighter. Molly applauded as the flames were extinguished.

"I am sorry about the candles, I did not realize that you would have to deal with a real fire today." Molly laughed slightly. At this, Severus smiled, realizing how his life was full of odd ironies. Molly looked at him, glad to see him a little relaxed.

"So how big of a piece would you like?"

"I believe that as it is my cake, that I would cut, correct?" Severus said his voice a little lighter.

"Of course, just make sure you leave a little for me." Molly teased.

Severus carefully cut the cake into ten pieces, watching carefully as the knife cut through the fudge like frosting. Staring at the cake, he realized that he was actually quite hungry. He had not had anything to eat since yesterday at lunch.

Molly poured two glasses of milk, and put out the forks. The two sat down and began to enjoy the cake.

_(break)_

"Thank you Molly, for remembering." Severus said after he had taken a drink of milk.

"But of course." Molly said.

"Can I ask you a question Severus?"

"I suppose."

"Last time we spoke, you said that the last time you were happy was when you were seven. Why? What happened?"

Severus did not respond right away, he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer. But then again she did bake a cake for him.

"My mom died a few months later. My father moved me to Manchester where his family lived. My father worked all the time, and left me with my grandfather. My grandfather was very much an old fashion wizard, believing the pureness of magic blood. When I got my letter from Hogwarts, my grandfather told me that I would need extra practice in order to live up to his standards, saying that the school did not give the 'appropriate' education. "

"He began giving me lessons in the dark arts, telling me that I was too much of a pushover, and that I needed to learn how to defend myself. When I got to Hogwarts, well you know the rest I am sure from stories." Severus finished.

"I am sorry, about your mother, how did she die?" Molly asked.

"My father told me that she was killed by a werewolf, I do not know for sure."

"You mean you doubt what your father told you?"

"At the time, no, but as I grew older, I began to suspect that my grandfather had something to do with my mother's death. After he died, I began to notice very peculiar pattern in his behavior whenever I spoke of my mother. It isn't important, it is in the past." Severus shrugged off.

"Things have never been simple for you have they Severus?"

"No unfortunately not." Severus said as he banished his plate to the sink. He looked up towards the clock on the wall. It read 7:05.

"Where is everyone?" Severus asked.

"Or was this some big set up so you could give me cake?" Severus asked.

"Well." Molly said, unsure how to approached the subject.

"Well what?"

"I had invited all the Order member to come have cake at 6:00, but it seems no one could make it."

"You invited them, to come?" Severus said growing anxious.

"Yes, I thought that you might appreciate sort of a 'thank you' get together, for what you do for the Order, but it seems they are all busy." Molly said choosing her words carefully.

"Do not lie Molly, it does not suit you." Severus said.

"I just wish they would have come."

"Do you not see Molly? Don't you see that no one cares." Severus said frustrated, trying hard to not show that he cared that no one came.

"Forget them Severus, I know who you are. Their damm fools if they are so prejudice to not come." Molly said now disgusted that they would do this, after everything she had tried to do for Severus, she wanted to show him that he wasn't alone that people weren't as shallow as he always imagined them.

"It isn't important, I would not wish them to be here anyway." Severus said as he wondered why the Headmaster had not even bothered to attend.

"Thank you for the cake Molly, good night." Severus said walking towards the door. The door shut with a forcefully slam, leaving Molly's heart breaking.

"Molly?" A familiar voice called from the floo causing Molly to whirl around.

**A/N: Aren't I evil? No not really, I will try and post the next part tomorrow. Do not worry all will be explained. Thanks to all my reviewers.**


	4. Part Four

**For some reason was not showing part 4, so I reloaded it. Hope this helps. - Snivellus**

**Part Four**

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! How could you?" Molly yelled as the old man emerged from the fireplace.

"Pardon me Molly, but the dust can easily cleaned up with a spell." Albus said smiling while dusting himself off.

"The dust, the dust! That is not my concern! Where were you?" Molly still yelling while wagging her stubby finger at him.

"I do apologize for being a few minutes late, but I had some students to take care of." Albus said still smiling.

"A few minutes? A few minutes?"

"Have you had a spell cast on you which causes you to repeat what I say?"

"You were suppose to be here an hour ago!"

"Molly dear do forgive me but I believe the invitation did say seven."

"No." Molly said in disbelief.

"Yes dear, I have it right here." Albus pulled the invitation from his pocket, and unfolded it.

"Oh no!" Molly cried.

"Whatever is the matter Molly?" Albus asked putting his hand around her shoulder.

"I have ruined everything." Molly started to cry.

"What do you mean?" Albus said ushering Molly to a near by chair.

"I..I thought that I had written six. He has already gone, thought no one cared. Oh Albus I am such a fool." Molly exclaimed.

"There, there Molly dear, it was an honest mistake. Where is the birthday boy?" Albus asked as he was patting Molly on the back.

"He's gone, thought no one cared. Oh Albus!" Molly said in between sobs.

"Well, then we shall go find him." Albus said as he sat and consoled Molly until she dried her tears.

"So where is everyone else?" Molly asked after she pieced herself together.

"That I could not tell you, but how about we go and find them?" Albus said.

"Where shall we start?" Molly asked.

"I believe Remus Lupin would be a good place to start." Albus said as he grabbed a fist full of floo powder.

"Albus, Molly? Uh what are you doing here?" Remus asked. As he answered the door.

"Why did you not come?" Molly accused.

"Oh, I didn't realize..." Remus stumbled.

"Remus, is it too much for you to come, make someone's day a little better." Molly nagged.

"Remus, is there a particular reason you decided not to come to the party this evening?" Albus asked.

"I do not mean to sound rude, but I am sure I was not missed." Remus said running his hand through his hair.

"My friend you have no idea." Albus sighed.

"Remus, no one has come!" Molly yelled.

"What? No one?" Remus said now feeling somewhat guilty.

"That is right, Severus was right people really are this shallow. I thought better of you Remus, out of everyone you know the most what it is like to be excluded. You may not wish to acknowledge that he has been excluded, after all you let your friends get away with in school, but I know in your heart it pains you." Molly said frustrated.

"Molly, Molly..." Remus tried to coax.

"I thought I would be the last person Severus would want to see there." He confessed.

"Remus my friend, you may have thought that, but Severus, he is a very mysterious person. Sometimes when he is pushing you away, it is only because he has a self-preservation complex that he has built up over many years. He needs us, all of us, even if he never asks for it." Albus tried to explain.

"I am sorry Molly." Remus said after taking in what the headmaster had just said.

"Do not apologize to me Remus Lupin, apologize to Severus." Molly said.

"Let me grab my cloak." Remus said conceding.

"Well, who else is on the party list?" Albus said cheerfully headed for the door.

_(Break)_

Molly and Albus continued to gather the Order members; one by one, they all broke under the pressure and the guilt. Each one thinking that others would have come indefinitely, leaving them looking like the fool. Now with Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye, the group headed towards Hogwarts.

It was now somewhere around eight, and Albus said that Severus would undoubtedly be in his chambers. Thinking on her feet Molly decided that she would set up the surprise in the Potion's classroom. While the cake was gone, Molly made sure that there were beverages and a small set up to show Severus that people did care, that he wasn't alone. Molly was unsure how he was to act, so she sent Albus in alone to talk to him.

_(Break)_

"Severus?" Albus called out at the entrance to his chambers.

"Go away!" Severus yelled back.

"Severus, please I need to speak to you, there were some miscommunications this evening, please let me in so I can explain." Albus said tiredly.

"You can save your petty explanations, I do not care whether you came or not, either way it was of no difference." Severus said as he walked to the door and opened it to see Albus standing there.

"Severus, you must understand that Molly..." Albus was interrupted.

"Molly? Molly! Thanks to Molly Weasley she has confirmed my belief in the human population, especially the humans that surround me every day. She has made it painfully clear that I am indeed alone. Now with that said I have had a long day and I wish to retire." Severus said as he started to shut the door, but was stopped by Albus's magic.

"Severus I did not want to do this, but it is obvious that you are blind to what Molly was attempting to do, perhaps you did see and do not wish to express your feelings on the matter, I do however wish to point out that she made the gesture out of love and kindness, not out of mockery!" Albus boomed.

"Forgive me headmaster when I say I don't bloody well care anymore!" Severus shouted back. The Order Members standing in the Potions classroom could hear their conversation loud and clear, cringing now and again when it got really loud.

"Severus Snape, there is a room full of people out there who care about you, if only you would let them know a part of you. They would not be so distant."

"So now you're blaming this on me? How typical, you always did value your precious Gryffindors more than I." Severus sneered. The Order members were surprised that Albus was letting the man talk to him in this manner.

"I am not blaming anyone Severus, I simply want you to give them another chance." Albus tried to explain more calmly.

"Why should I give them another chance, when they so obviously did not give one to me?"

"Because, you are the bigger person. You have many great qualities that too often get shadowed by your fears."

"Fears. Ha I have no fears." Severus lied.

"I know you never had luck with friends in school, and I blame myself heavily for that, but your never too old to give it a try. It seemed that you started to open up to Molly, I am sure if you were not so quick to judge you would find things in common with all the members of the Order."

There was a pause in their conversation; all the Order members listened intently with interest.

"What if they don't like me?" Severus asked more quietly.

"Severus what isn't to like? You are sarcastically funny, intelligent beyond belief, and a master of dialect. What more do you want?" Albus asked.

"I.. I just am tired of being hurt. First it was my father, then on the train to Hogwarts. Year after year of rejection and disgrace, you know it was what drove me to Him in the first place!"

"I know Severus, and as I have told you many times before I am sorry for not being there when you needed someone the most. Please just give it a chance, Molly went to a lot of work, and the reason I was late was that she had absentmindedly put the wrong time on the invitations. So what do you say? Give it one more shot?" Albus persuaded.

There was a pause, Severus took a moment to think. He knew Molly would never intentionally hurt anyone, and it was her who tried to help him. She did bake that cake for him, and gods did he love the cake.

"Fine, I shall go." Severus decided.

At this all the Order members gathered and waited for Albus and Severus to come in. They hid under the desks and turned off the lights.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted, although Severus did not look too surprised, after all he knew that they were waiting for him.

"Hey Severus, would you like something to drink?" Tonks asked.

"Not from the likes of you, probably spill it all over the place." Severus stopped and could feel Albus's eyes bearing into the back of his head, while Tonks just stood there staring.

"I mean thank you." Severus restated attempting to be more pleasant.

What happened next would have even shocked the passer by-ers. Tonks had filled a glass with Ogden's Firewiskey, while Mad-Eye who was telling a wonderfully reacted version of how he managed to capture three Death-Eaters with his bare hands, took a step back causing Tonks to get tangled in his legs. The glass went flying high into the air, only to come back down all over Severus.

Everyone stared at him waiting for him to explode, but it never came the only explosion that could be heard was an explosion of laughter coming from none other than Severus himself. First the fire now the extinguisher, it was just one of those days.

Severus dried himself off using a spell and walked over to Remus.

"Ah, Hello there Severus." He said rather uneasy.

"Lupin."

"Severus, I want to apologize for everything I let happen to you. It was cruel and unfair. While I am sure this does not redeem me, I hope that we can stop being enemies and perhaps be, well, friends." Remus stumbled through.

"As touching as your apology is Lupin, I do not require one. I do realize that I gave it just as good as I got it, and I suppose it was unfair of me to reveal your 'condition' to the school." Severus added.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, and thank you for everything you do. Your job is not an easy one, it has caused you a life of even more seclusion than you already intended. You do not need to tell me twice what that feels like. Thank you."

"Here, here!" Everyone else joined in.

"To Severus Snape." Albus said.

"To Severus Snape." Everyone repeated.

Severus looked around the room, surprised and somewhat happy, in fact the most happy he had been since the day in that picture, hoping that this would not be the last time that he had an almost birthday.

"Thank you Molly, for everything, really." Severus said sincerely.

"Happy Birthday Severus." She smiled.

Maybe, just maybe he was not alone after all.

**A/N: Ta da! There it is. Hope you enjoyed it. The last part took me a while longer, because in the middle of writing I am studying for the Graduate Admissions Business test. I hope you like it, I know I do. Oh and here is a shameless plug to read my Christmas Story "Just Another Gift Exchange" it is SS/HG so if you like that sort of thing give it a look. Thanks, Weasley-Girl for your constant reviews, I really enjoyed them.**


End file.
